languagefandomcom-20200222-history
Personal Interests
This page contains an outline of topics in the Philosophy and Science of Language. This list (below) is similar to the one at the main list of topics in the Philosophy and Science of Language. However, this page is meant to be a place where Language Wiki community members can indicate their personal interests. Click the "edit" button at the top of this page and put your username under each topic heading that you are particularly interested in (Create Links and Pages). This will allow us to identify like-minded individuals and build constructive social interactions. Suggestion: limit the number of categories you place your name under to your top 5 choices. You can put additional details about your interests on your userpage. Note: There is a "signature" button on the edit window's tool bar or you can type in ~~~~ (four tildes) to sign your username. =Philosophy and Science of Language= Are they two distict things or are they converging towards a unified understanding of language? PHILOSOPHY OF LANGUAGE *A Presuppositions of Language **1) Posibility of private language **2) innate ideas ***a) Possibility of thought (Fodor) ***b) common features of all known languages ****i Structural features, modes of of representation (Chomsky) ****ii Metaphysical features: role of particulars, possibility of feature-placing languages (Strawson) NATURE OF LANGUAGE *A) Grammar **1) Deep structure and surface structure **2 Deep structure and logical form ***B) Language and other symbolic systems ***C) Language and interpretation: translatibility, analycity SEMIOTICS *A) Syntax **1) Formal Logic *B) Semantics **1) Theories of Meaning ------->>-------------.x connection---y connection ***a) Meaning and Truth ***b) names, descriptions, and indexical signs-->>z connection ***c) Subjects and predicates------------z connection ****i) z conected = sense and reference, denotatiom and connotation PRAGMATICS *A) types of implication ------>>>>--------------------.x connection **1) Speech act theories---->>>--------------y connection HERMENUETICS RELATED AREAS OF PHILOSOPHY *Logic and Philosophical logic. *Philosophy of Mind. **--JWSchmidt 16:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Epistemology **--JWSchmidt 16:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Moral philosophy *Linguistics Science of Language The science of language has been characterized by each scientific sub-discipline making its own attempt to get a handle on part of the phenomenon of human language. This distributed effort has led to a critical need for inter-disciplinary cooperation towards the end of assembling a single coherent understanding of language. An additional challenge for scientific study of language is unification of scientific approaches with the existing philosophical traditions for language studies. Some key issues in the scientific study of language: *History of Linguistics: Saussure, nature of language. *Data collection- catalogs of languages and behavioral studies of how humans use language *Biological origins of human language- can paleoanthropology chart the origins of human language? **--JWSchmidt 16:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *How do languages evolve?- co-evolution with brains and other anatomical structures and language changes that depend on or influence changes in other aspects human cultures. *Language and the brain - how do brain functions make it possible for children to learn to use language? **--JWSchmidt 16:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Psychology of language- how does the capacity for human language behavior relate to other cognitive functions? *Mathematical and computer models of language- to what extent can human language be understood in terms of formal models and formal systems? *Artificial Intelligence- Can human language behavior be replicated in man-made devices? **--JWSchmidt 16:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Is it possible to take the mystery out of consciousness for those who, in one way or another, have duality as a foundational belief? **User:Parrwiltt See also *History of linguistics *Suggested Reading *Glossary of terms used in the study of language. Category:PSL